Winter's Fall
by Tecko
Summary: A vampire fic with Squall's group, (plus two), read at your own risk
1. Chapter One, The Rise Of Winter

Disclaimer: O.K., I do not own ANYTHING, not even Final Fantasy.stop asking me ok?  
  
A/N-I'M BAAAAACK!!! With my third Fan Fic.and the longest by far.if your looking foreword to the other stories updating.forget about them.I did, lol.Joeku came up with the title, read his stories.they are.the best, um.well, read it, and tell me what you think, hehehehe, btw: ignore my spelling.stupid spell check.  
  
Winter's Fall  
  
* * *  
  
'Fighting in the halls again? Zell, Seifer, come with me, I assume you know the way?  
  
There they go again, those two are always fighting, and they could practically be brothers, both with blond hair. Seifer's flat and short, Zell's spiky with gravity defying bangs, both have really short tempers, attention spans, and both have a habit of breaking the rules.  
  
Anyways, I'm Winter, I work, (ok, I volunteer) in Balamb Garden's library, and I'm also a SeeD. I am lucky enough to travel with Squall's group, (he's a really popular student, whether he likes it or not) which consists of: Selplie, Irvine, Rinoa, Quistis, Squall, and Zell. Oops, here they come; I suppose their looking for Zell, well.  
  
'Hey, Winter, you seen Zell anywhere?'  
  
'Yea, I did, he and Seif were fighting again.'  
  
'Geez, again? Squally, what y\are we going to do with him?'  
  
'.Dunno'  
  
'Well we better, like, go get him'  
  
(All)'Quistis can!'  
  
(Grumbles)'Fine, fine'  
  
It's amazing how they can be such great friends, well.I have a feeling.I should go get my camera, and my spell book.I've got a bad feeling about this though  
  
'Hey Squall, where we going this time?'  
  
'.Dunno'  
  
'Cid went and called us to his office, told us to get the whole gang together.Hello ladies'  
  
We all basically stopped and made faces at Irvine, and the girls rolled their eyes and giggled.  
  
'Well, I'll meet you all in Cid's office in.10 minutes?'  
  
'O.K., well, see you there.'  
  
As I waked the path to my dorm, I thought about what I just heard, which wasn't a lot so.I thought about my new spell, Holy (darkness attack, mortals don't know about it) Well, well, well.look who's waiting for me.Zell ^_^  
  
'Hey Winter, where's the others?'  
  
'Up in Cid's, you wanna walk with me?'  
  
'Yea sure, I'd love to.'  
  
It's difficult acting like a mortal, Zell and his friends know what I'm talking about.I opened the door to my room, clothes were strewn all over the floor, and random books littered the furniture, my bed was messy an unkempt, all and all, my room was a mess.  
  
'O.K., where did I leave my spell book?'  
  
I held out my hand and it flew into my open palm, I held out my other hand, and my camera flew into that palm, then we left, Zell commenting on the mess.  
  
'Better not let Quistis see that'  
  
'Yea really'  
  
The trip up to Cid's office was uneventful.as usual, so, to lighten the mood, and make time pass.we talked about our favorite foods.  
  
'Bandersnatch's taste way better then bite bugs, their blood is more rich'  
  
'True, but Ruby Dragons are the best, warm blood, with a hint of peppermint'  
  
This conversation was held in the elevator, where no mortal could overhear us, as we stepped out of the elevator, I noticed a change.  
  
'There's one extra.who's the new blood? Or lack there of?'  
  
'Ah Winter, Zell, there you are; now I can explain the mission. The eight of you are to investigate some rather unusual activity in the Galbadian Continent, in a small village named Winhill. Reports of powerful magik, mass destruction of surrounding bush area, and decreasing monster population, you are to infintrate the area collect Intel, and send a report A.S.A.P.'  
  
'So rehearsed.'  
  
After sitting through this.enlightening speech, Cid turned to Zell and I,  
  
'Winter, Zell, this is Vince, he is like you, please welcome him into your tight-knit group and treat him like your own '  
  
We nodded to each other, Vince looked strangely framilar.I couldn't place my finger on it.but he looks like someone I know.  
  
'With that, you may go. Good luck, and remember, failure is NOT an option'  
  
We walked out of the room, talking amongst each other; I fell back and walked with Vince  
  
'So, what's your story?'  
  
'Huh? What do you mean?'  
  
'How'd you become an immortal?'  
  
'Oh, well.it's a long story and we don't hav.'  
  
'So what? We have all the time in the world, and then some'  
  
'Well, you first'  
  
'Fine then' 


	2. Chapter Two: The Past, And A Shoking Dis...

Disclaimer: can I do this every chapter? Ahh well, I will :P I don't own Jack  
  
A/N-I am going to drag this out.your head will spin by the time I'm done with you.MUHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Winter's Fall  
* * * ~Flashback~ I had always loved his goofyness.the way he always bounced around like he was on a life long sugar rush, the way he smilied that showed off his unusually long caynane teeth. We had been going out for a year now, and he said he was going to take me somewhere special, now, in the village we lived in, in the year of our lord and savour, Jesus Crist (quite literally) everybody worked, money was hard to come by, and Zell and I were to be wed the following Friday, which, of coruse was Friday the 13'th. Now, as luck would have it.something about this particular night didn't feel quite right.there was no wind, and not a cloud in the sky, yet, there was no moon to be seen.and it was that particular alleyway, that Zell and I travled down that the Vampire stalked. Now, we didn't know about the Vampire, therefore, we didn't know that this was it's alleyway.until it was too late. We were walking hand in hand, when it approached us, he grabbed me, and flung me across the alley, my head hit a wall, and everything went black for a second, when I woke up, I was lying in a pool of blood, who's it was, I didn't care. Nothing mattered to me at the moment, except for the thirst, the need to drink, I got down on my hands and knees and started laping up the blood.a body was lying becide me, I could sense it's thirst as well, we were both drinking the blood, a low, manical laugh could be heard from the rooftops. ~end flashback~  
  
By this time, we were all piled in my car.it was a very nice little black Hearse, the first car I ever owned.I'm surprised it lasted all these years.of course, after a long flashback like that.questions must be asked, and they were.  
  
'O.K., wait a sec.you and this guy here are married?'  
  
'No, we were supposed to be married.but we were forced to run away instead for reasons you can undoubtfully see.'  
  
'Well, your still going out right?'  
  
'Yes...we are, he's all I need in this world'  
  
'What about the laugh? Who was that?'  
  
'Geez, if I knew, the guy would be dead.but I don't I left that place like a bat outta Hell.not a bad place accually, I dunno why a bat would want to leave it'  
  
'how would you know?'  
  
'I've been there, we've got a nice little winter cottage down there'  
  
'I see.wait a sec, how old are you two?'  
  
'No clue, we lost count after a while.how about you?'  
  
'Couple hundred years'  
  
'I see, so, we told you our story, now, what's yours?'  
  
'fine, I'll tell you'  
  
~Flashback~ a lone male is seen walking through an old abandoned subway station, apparently looking for something, a group of three people step out of the shadows and are seen closing in on the lone male, he turns and reveals himself to be none other then Vince, the leader of the group jumps on Vince and start sucking his neck. Now, If anyone walked in on this, they would either think the vamp was jumping Vince, or giving him a hicky.when the vampires were done, they left Vince lying facedown in a pool of blood, they slink back into the shadows. A rat is seen scurring past Vince's body, a hand shoots out, and grabs the rat. ~End Flashback~  
  
'dude, that's harsh.I can't believe they took your wallet!'  
  
'Ha ha, very funny.'  
  
O.K., now, as you can imagine, time has passed, as with the senery.Galbadia seemed to welcome us with open arms, while we were traveling on the train from Timber to the Winhill stop, I noticed a drastic change in the senery, like Cid said.less monsters.and all the green has transformed to a dirty shade of brown, the trees are scarse.it's like the Timber war.and, oddly enough, there was a weird glow surrounding Winhill. I looked at the other members of our group, they all looked like they've seen this before, except for Vince.  
  
'Vince, what's wrong?'  
  
'My family lives there.'  
  
'I see.how does that work?'  
  
'my sister's family, my great, great, ect. Cousins'  
  
'ahhh, I see'  
  
When we got there, Vince ran ahead, a reddish glow surrounded the city.  
  
'Shit!'  
  
Up ahead, a house...or what used to be a house, was burning. Vince was struggling to break free of Quistis's grasp to most likely run into the house. Quistis said something, and Vince stopped struggling. A dark outline appeared in the doorframe.  
  
'Hey, who's that?'  
  
'Son-uf-a-biotch...it's Seifer...what's he doing here?'  
  
The shadow in the frame became clearer and Seifer walked out...carring a limp body in his arms.  
  
'This is all I could find Vince...little Suzy.'  
  
Selphie and Rinoa ran up and took Suzy from Seifer's arms, Zell was looking back and forth between Vince and Seifer...come to think about it...there was something strikingly framiler between the two...  
  
'Hold up...who's who?'  
  
'Holy Hyne! I thought there was was something framiler about that face...your Seifer's twin!' 


End file.
